pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirage
Mirage is a character in The Incredibles. She starts out as a supporting antagonist, but in the end is partially redeemed. ''The Incredibles'' Mirage is the right-hand woman of Syndrome, having assisted him in killing off superheroes to further his plans. Mirage has been conducting surveillance on Frozone for some time with the intent of making him the next superhero to be killed in Operation Kronos. During Frozone's covert superhero work, he is spied upon by Mirage, who sees that he is friends with Mr. Incredible. Thus, she recommends that Syndrome reshuffle his priorities and instead lure Mr. Incredible into Operation Kronos, as Mr. Incredible is the one Syndrome is looking for. Mirage next appears at Insuricare, where Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible's civilian alter ego) works at. She sees Bob walking over his boss Gilbert Huph's office, then she discreetly places an envelope containing a panel on Bob's desk. That same day, after Bob is fired from his job and returns home, he dumps all of his belongings pertaining to Insuricare and encounters upon the envelope, from which he uncovers the panel. After the panel matches Bob to Mr. Incredible, Mirage appears on-screen, introduces herself, and summons him to Nomanisan Island, needing his help in bringing a "highly experimental prototype robot" that is posing a threat to a facility on the island under control. She promises more salary to Bob if he accepts and gives him instructions on how to contact her before the panel self-destructs. Eager to relieve his glory days while wanting more money to support his family now that he is unemployed, Bob telephones Mirage, telling her he is in for the task. While riding a manta jet en route to Nomanisan Island, Mirage tells Mr. Incredible about the dangers of a deadly robot called the Omnidroid and instructs him to disable the learning robot quickly as he can without destroying it or losing his life. After Mr. Incredible succeeds in shutting down an Omnidroid he is faced with, he joins Mirage for dinner in a dining hall of the island's base and asks her where his host is, to which she replies that the mysterious host is unable to join them as he "prefers a certain amount of anonymity." Almost two months later, Mirage contacts Mr. Incredible again and gives him a new assignment, summoning him back to Nomanisan Island. When Mr. Incredible, clad in new red super-suit (since his old suit has been ripped in his earlier fight with the Omnidroid), returns to the island and meets Mirage again, she notes his new suit before they head for the island's base. Arriving at the guest quarters, Mirage tells him to be at room A113 at two o'clock for him to be briefed on his next assignment, leading him to be confronted by another Omnidroid, as well as its creator and his host: Syndrome. Mirage later catches Mr. Incredible in the Omnidroid's computer control room (a secret chamber behind a lava fall opposite the dining hall) after the tracking device on Mr. Incredible's suit is activated by his wife Helen Parr, a.k.a. Elastigirl, giving away his location. After imprisoning Mr. Incredible in a containment unit, Syndrome interrogates Mr. Incredible on whom he contacted and instructs Mirage to play the transmission, on which Helen's voice is heard expressing distress as Syndrome has sent missiles to destroy a plane Helen is piloting. Mirage reacts in horror upon hearing Helen's voice warning that there are children—Dash and Violet, son and daughter, respectively, of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl—aboard the plane. After the plane is destroyed, Mirage sadly and solemnly confirms the news, and Syndrome taunts Mr. Incredible on his preference to work alone. Mr. Incredible, in a fit of rage, lunges for Syndrome, but Mirage, seeing the danger, shoves Syndrome out of the way so that Mr. Incredible grabs her instead. Mr. Incredible threatens to crush Mirage unless Syndrome frees him, to which an unconvinced Syndrome dares him into doing so, calling his bluff. Finding himself unable to commit such acts of murder, Mr. Incredible releases Mirage. Mirage tries to tell Syndrome that he is callously disregarding life, but Syndrome doesn't care, expressing pride and proudness over his actions in the containment unit. Furious at how Syndrome has called Mr. Incredible's bluff and nearly had him kill her, Mirage tells Syndrome to bet his own life the next time he gambles and walks away, leaving Syndrome confused by her words. The next day, after Dash and Violet inadvertently sets off an alarm, Mirage realizes that Mr. Incredible's family has survived the plane crash. She returns to the containment unit and releases Mr. Incredible, who then initially attacks her by lifting her up by her neck and interrogates her on her decision to free him. Gasping for air, she replies that his family is alive and on the island. Relieved, Mr. Incredible releases her and hugs her, but just then Elastigirl arrives and, completely misunderstanding the situation, knocks Mirage down to the floor. As Mr. Incredible pulls Elastigirl into a kiss and reconciles with her, Mirage warns them that their kids have triggered the security alarms and are being pursued in the jungle, prompting the parents to rush to their rescue. Unfortunately, Syndrome captures the Incredibles, though he is unaware of Mirage's betrayal. Syndrome then leaves to "save" Metroville from his Omnidroid 10. While the guards watch the Omnidroid's rampage on the news, Mirage notices that the Incredibles has escaped again. She then goes the hanger control room, where the Incredibles formulate a plan to take a rocket to reach Metroville and use the coordinates from a previous launch, but Mr. Incredible surmises that Syndrome has changed the password to prevent them from programming the destination. As he ponders on how the family is going to access the computer, Mirage speaks over the intercom to say "please." With help from Mirage, the Incredibles are able to return to Metroville to stop the Omnidroid and foil Syndrome's plan of Operation Kronos for good. ''LEGO The Incredibles Mirage appears as a playable character in the video game ''LEGO The Incredibles. Personality Mirage is clearly a calm, decisive intellectual who thrives upon power, but seems to put her desire for power in check, unlike Syndrome, who did not know his limits. Mirage is an attractive woman with light blonde hair. At first, Mirage respected Syndrome as a boss and as a person, but she didn't like the way in which he was callous about wasting life. Even though it is apparent she shares Syndrome's hatred of superheroes, she was clearly ill at ease with Syndrome opening fire on Elastigirl's plane when she learned children were aboard. Trivia *Mirage's voice strongly suggests a Central American or European accent. *Despite her voice actress, Elizabeth Peña, having a Spanish last name, and the ability to speak Spanish, she didn't dub her own voice for Spanish-language releases. *Mirage's skill in locating superheroes seems to show that she has extensive computing skills and is adept at human intelligence. *One of her other infamous outfits is a long black dress, which she wore when she had dinner with Mr. Incredible. *The phone number on Mirage's business card reads (866) 787-7467. On a typical telephone keypad, this translates into "SUPRHRO." *Mirage being held up by her neck, choked, and interrogated by Mr. Incredible and using both her hands in an attempt to wrench herself from his grip (after she frees him) mimics a scene from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope where Darth Vader holds up Captain Antilles by his neck and chokes him while interrogating him. es:Mirage fr:Mirage ru:Мираж Category:The Incredibles Characters